


Das Stechen eines Dorns

by YashamariMizu



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slingphries, Thorns of Death, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashamariMizu/pseuds/YashamariMizu
Summary: Übersetzung der Geschichte "The Prick of a Thorn" von Tibun.Alan Humphires wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte als ihm nach seiner Aufnahme in das Dispatch ein Menzor zugeteilt wurde - doch Eric Slingby war nicht im Gerinsten das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte...





	Das Stechen eines Dorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Prick of a Thorn.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361209) by [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun). 



> Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic "The Prick of a Thorn" von Tibun.
> 
> Originale Geschichte: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939867/chapters/3541973  
> Tibun: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun

Alan seufzte, sein Kinn in seiner Handfläche aufgestützt, seine Elenbogen ruhten auf dem unordentlichen Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz vor ihm.

 _Zu spät_.

Er war so begeistert gewesen, die Abschlussprüfung bestanden und das Recht erlangt zu haben, offiziell im London Dispatch als Junior Officer zu arbeiten… und sein zugeteilter Mentor war zu spät. Senior Angestellter und Dispatch Officer Eric Slingby hätte sich heute Morgen planmäßig mit seinem neuen Schützling treffen sollen, und zugegeben, Alan war gute zehn Minuten früher erschienen. Doch der Braunhaarige wartete bereits seit einer Stunde.

Anfangs hatte er im Flur außerhalb des Büros des Mannes gewartet, doch der Dispatch Supervisor, William Spears, war vorbeigekommen und hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er drinnen wartete, wo er es bequemer hatte. Es war entmutigend gewesen als der Supervisor angedeutet zu haben schien, dass Unpünktlichkeit ein übliches Vorkommnis bei seinen Mentor war.  
Schlussendlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein hoch gewachsener, gut gebauter Mann mit getönten Brillengläsern und blonden langen Haaren, welches an einer Seite geflochten war, trat ein, hielt inne, als seine Augen auf seinen jungen Schützling fielen.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?“, fragte er mit der Spur einen schottischen Akzents in seiner seidigen, tiefen Stimme.

Alan blinzelte, erstaunt, dass der Man so eine Frage stellte

„Alan Humphries, Sir. Ich habe gerade die Akademie abgeschlossen und Sie wurden mir als Mentor zugeteilt, zum Beginn meiner Kariere. Sie sollten eine Benachrichtigung erhalten haben.“  
Der Schotte blinzelte und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, wühlte sich durch einen ungebändigten Stapel Papiere vom Beginn der Woche, welch er sich noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise angesehen hatte. – Post, größtenteils

„Ah, hier ist es…“, murmelte Eric, ein gefaltetes Blatt hervorziehend. „Alan Humphries, abgeschlossen als Klassenbester in allen Fächern, gilt als vielversprechender Dispatch Officer… Nun, du siehst mir nicht gerade nach viel aus, Kind.“

Alans Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Entschuldigen Sie? Ich _sehe nicht_ nach viel aus? Zählen meine Noten überhaupt nichts für Sie? Sie können nicht einmal pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen! Ich habe eine Stunde lang auf Sie gewartet! Ich mag klein sein, aber zumindest kann ich rechtzeitig dort sein, wo ich zu sein habe und bereit zu Arbeit. Wen überhaupt sind Sie es, über den ich mir bei dieser Mentorschaft Sorgen machen sollte, Mister Slingby!“, fauchte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Eric blinzelte überrascht. Also hatte der Braunhaarige einen Funke in ihm? Der Blonde kicherte, schüttelte seinen Kopf als er beschloss, dass er dieses Kind mochte.“ Die meisten Kinder die ich man mir überträgt sind faul und ihnen ist es scheißegal ob ich zu spät bin, da sie so Erholungszeit haben, bevor die Arbeit anfängt. Du bist der Erste, der gegen mich einsteht. Das ist gut. Du wirst es in diesem Geschäft noch weit bringen, Kleiner. Geh voran und strahle hell.“

Der Braunhaarige starrte ihn überrascht an. War Erics Unpünktlichkeit… ein Test? Eine Sache war sicher… die nächsten paar Monate würden interessant werden.  
_____________________________________________

Alan stand in der Reaper-Bibliothek, sah hinauf zu einem Band hoch oben im Regal, nur ganz knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Es waren keine Leitern in diesem bestimmten Bereich angebracht, noch waren dort irgendwelche Hocker oder Stühle in der Nähe, welche er sich rasch schnappen konnte. Was dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun auf seinen Zehenspitzen stand und sich nach einem in Leder eingebundenen Buch ausstreckte, welches er für einen Auftrag benötigte, den er uns sein Mentor erhalten hatten.

Noch immer der Meinung, dass er zu klein war, stellte er sich auf die unterste Ablage um ein wenig an Höhe zu gewinnen. Seine behandschuhten Finger waren an einer Ablage auf Brusthöhe festgekrallt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als er sich ein weiteres Mal nach dem Buch ausstreckte.

Seine Hand rutschte ab und Alan bemerkte sich selber nach hinten fallen, die Ablage, an welcher er sich festhielt kippte gerade genug um Bücher auf ihn herabregnen zu lassen. Doch natürlich war es nur dieses eine Fach gewesen.

Seufzend erhob er sich und klopfte sich ab, richtete die verrutschte Ablage und streckte sich erneut nach dem Buch aus. Er beabsichtigte, sich um sein Chaos zu kümmern sobald er bekommen hatte, was er wollte.

„Hier“, sagte Eric hinter Alan treten, lächelte als er sich nach dem begehrten Buch ausstreckte.

„Nein!“ Alan stieß Erics Hand beiseite. „Ich kann es alleine holen.“

„Du bist zu klein, Kind. Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich…“

„Ich bin erwachsen und bin in der Lage, selber so etwas Einfaches zu tun wie das Beschaffen eines Buches für die Arbeit.

„Schön, wie du willst~“ Eric grinste, packte Alans Taille und hob ihn unvermittelt hoch.

Der Braunhaarige keuchte, umfasste die Ablage fester. „Eric Slingby, lass mich runter!“

„Schnapp dein Buch zuerst, Kind, oder ich werde dich den Rest des Tages herumtragen wie einen Kartoffelsack.“

Mit einem finsteren Blick griff er nach dem Buch, welches er benötigte. „Lass mich jetzt runter!“

„Schön, schön~“ Eric setzte ihn auf seinen Füßen ab bevor er sich bückte um die heruntergefallenen Bücher aufzulesen. „Es ist nicht schlimm, hin und wieder Hilfe zu brauchen“, sagte er.

Alan sah weg, legte das Buch auf einem Stapel Bücher ab während er dabei half, die Unordnung zu beseitigen. „… Danke…“, murmelte er.

„Hey, das ist kein Problem.“ Der Schotte grinste. „Jedenfalls, ich dachte, da wir Zeit dazu haben, lass uns den Fall beim Mittagessen diskutieren. Geht auf mich.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Zeit haben, um-„ Alan unterbrach sich als sein Magen protestierte und er presste eine Hand dagegen.

Eric kicherte. „Ich denke, das heißt wir gehen“, sagte er.

Nachdem alle Bücher aufgesammelt waren legte Eric einen Arm um Alans Schulter während er ihm hinüber zu der Rezeption führte, wo sie das Buch ausliehen und gingen um einen netten Platz zum Essen und zum Besprechen der Arbeit zu finden.

„Bitte sehr“, sagte Eric als er mit ihren Getränken in die Nische zurückkehrte. „Ich habe unsere Bestellung aufgegeben und sie sollte bald kommen.“

„Danke…“, sagte Alan und sah von dem Buch auf welches er geöffnet auf dem Tisch aufgestellt hatte, beben einem Stapel Papier auf welchem er Notizen machte.

„Dir ist klar… es ist in Ordnung hin und wieder eine Pause vom Arbeiten zu nehme.“

„Und du machst zu viele Pausen“, murrte Alan.

„Kind… wir arbeiten nun schon seit einem Jahr zusammen und du solltest wissen, dass ich meine Arbeit immer rechtzeitig erledigt bekomme, es sei denn irgendetwas Unerwartetes kommt dazwischen.“ Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Du bist nur launisch heute… nun, die ganze Woche über, wirklich. Möchtest du darüber reden, Al? Du weißt, ich bin für dich da.“

Alan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Nein, geht es nicht.“ Eric lehnte sich vor und nahm Alans Hand. „Und du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Es ist mir wichtig.“

„Es ist nichts“, entgegnete Alan, seine Hand zurückziehend.

„Oh komm schon, wir sind uns so nahegekommen? Weshalb auf einmal diese Distanz?“

Alan konnte das nicht beantworten…gut, er könnte, aber er wollte nicht. Die Wahrheit war, er war eifersüchtig. Ungeachtet wie nervig der Mann sein konnte, und wie unprofessionell er von Zeit zu Zeit war… hatte Alan bemerkt, dass er sich in den Mann verliebt hatte… nur um miterleben zu müssen, wie der Mann täglich mit verschiedenen Sekretärinnen im Büro flirtete, mit beliebigen Frauen on Männern auf der Straße. Es war nicht gerecht und er versuchte, sich selber vor weiterem Kummer zu schützen.  
_______________________________________

Alan saß an seinem Schreibtisch, klammerte sich an den jährlichen Gesundheitsbericht, den er gerade erst in seiner In-Box gefunden hatte, unfähig, seinen Blick von den Worten abzuwenden, welche über die Seite gedruckt waren während er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen und die Tränen daran zu hindern, seine Augen zu verbrennen.

Er hatte diese Welt alleine betreten – und alleine würde er sie verlassen.

„Hey, Kind. Du starrst dieses bisschen Papierkram an als könnte es dich beißen.“ Erics neckender Tonfall schnitt durch seine Gedanken. „Ich habe niemals zuvor gesehen, dass so eine Abneigung gegen Arbeit hast. Worum geht’s?“, fragte Eric, zerrte die Papiere aus Alans Griff.

„H-Hey! Nein! Gib das zurück – das ist nicht für deine Augen bestimmt!“ Alan geriet in Panik, stand auf und versuchte, nach ihnen zu schnappen.

„Nee, du bist mein süßer kleiner Junior. Ich habe das Recht, einen Blick auf all deine Aufträge zu werfen und dich als Mentor anzuleiten“, neckte Eric, sich umdrehend und die Papiere außerhalb von Alans Reichweite haltend.

„Das ist kein Auftrag, Senpai! Das ist privat!“

„Was, hast du ein Mädchen auf ein Date eingeladen und sie hat dir einen Korb gegeben oder irgend-etwas…“ Eric verstummte, seine Augen bemerkten die hervorgehobenen Worte des Medizinischen Berichts.

_„…positiv getestet auf die Dornen des Todes..."_

Alan schaffte es, die Papiere wieder an sich zu reißen, versteckte sie dann rasch im Schubfach seines Schreibtisches. „Bitte… Senpai… lass mich… lass mich jetzt einfach alleine…“

„…Alan…“, flüsterte Eric, jedes Necken verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme. Er streckte sich aus, zog seinen jungen Schützling in eine Umarmung. „Weshalb hast du mir nichts erzählt…?“

„… Ich habe es gerade erst herausgefunden…“, sagte Alan, Blick abgewandt.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!“, insistierte Eric, brachte Alan dazu, ihn anzusehen, indem er sein Kinn anhob. „Alan… Du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin für dich da.“

Die Tränen welche in Alans Augen brannten füllten sie schlussendlich, überfluteten sie und liefen seine Wangen herab. Er schluchzte, umarmte Eric fester.

„Ich bin für dich da, Al… Genau wie ich es immer sein werde“, fuhr Eric fort zu wispern. Er beugte seinen Kopf herab, küsste Alans feuchte Wangen. „Lass mich deine Stärke sein… Ich verspreche – Ich werde dir helfen, egal wie.“  
________________________

-Ende-


End file.
